When we fall
by wcnhedablake
Summary: Oneshots of all the characters in the 100 of different timelines and different love stories. When they fall again, they won't be afraid. Because if you fall, your family catches you."
1. Between miles

**_1 • Bellamy/Clarke • Between miles_**

She felt insecure.

This was the first time she felt that way after losing Finn. She still remembered his death and the ghost haunting her at night. Sometimes she still sensed his barbed look. But she didn't really have time for grieving.

The coalition, the war, the duties to her people. She didn't have the right for mistake. She didn't have the time for feelings. All she had time for was planning and trying to kill her enemies before they kill her.

"Bellamy..?"

The silent question. They've got rid of words a long time ago. They simply never needed them.

And the Commander... Lexa told her she can't let the emotions to stop her now. But here it is.

The emotion.

The voice.

The worry.

The joy.

"Clarke..."

In just a moment she's heard more than in all day before. And that voice just said her name. But no one has said her name that way not before, not ever again.

And for the first time since Finn's death she smiled. Because she knew now that he was alive and he was safe.

"Love is weakness", the words sounded in her mind. Like a curse, they were following here everywhere. And at night she was haunted by horrors of the past. There was no love in them.

Only hatred and blood and death.

But this feeling... This feeling was different. Like a new-born child, like a sunrise with all that pastel yellow colors she loved to use so much. Like a song she once heard on the Ark. No. This was even better. Unfortunately, Clarke thought, there're still not enough words to describe the feeling. She sighed and closed her eyes feeling happiness thrusting in her veins. Getting closer and closer to the heart. To her broken soul.

So how can love be weakness, if it made her feel that way? Probably, Lexa was wrong. Love is not a weakness. Never was.

Bellamy's voice was fading away in the radio, but she felt satisfied. They didn't need words or even physical contact.

Her heart was touching his soul, and they both knew it has become something more than just friendship a long time ago.


	2. The war girl

_**2 • Lincoln Octavia • The war girl**_

The war was over.

She heard screams and cries and prayers. She didn't care about any of them. All she was trying to find was silence and peace.

The heartache was spreading in her chest. She wanted to shout, wanted to send her voice to the roots of the Earth, where she found her biggest happiness and her greatest sorrow.

Her feet were moving in an unstoppable mode, like they didn't belong to her. All her body was not her's anymore. Her eyes filled with hatred and satisfaction (exactly satisfaction) were not running from face to face, for the first time she didn't need approval.

Her blade with the pointed tip bursted into the human flesh reaching the heart that she wished so much to wrest and passing through the spine. She could literally hear the sound of bones crashing and tossing in the body.

Silence.

No breath.

Her heartbeat.

She didn't look back. Her feet were moving again carrying her away from the room full of people who meant the world for her before. But not today. Not anymore.

She passed the water where they were planning to fry Allie's soldiers, simple people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Suddenly she heard the water splashes. Foot steps.

"Octavia..."

The sounds broke into her ears, the silence was dead. She turned around to look. Blonde dirty hair, black blood pouring from the nose, compassionate eyes. Annoying paradox, Octavia thought. Like always, she is better than me.

"What do you want, Clarke?"

She looked at O. with the sad look and gently touched her shoulder. Octavia moved her glance to Clarke's hand, but then forced herself to look into girl's eyes.

"I figured I've never had a chance to say it," said Clarke. "I'm sorry."

"You should not be," Octavia replied indifferently. "This was not your fault."

"Octavia..." Clarke continued. "We do need you."

"Why?" suddenly she got angry again and released from Clarke's hand. "The war is over."

"We need you not because of the war, O."

Octavia twitched from the sound of her name. Only Bellamy called her "O".

"Well, now I don't need you. Not because of the war. Not because of anything."

Clarke lowered her eyes. Sadness and guilt could be read on her face. Too much guilt. She sighed.

"Actually it's not over," she said finally. "We've got bigger problems than before."

Octavia started worrying. What could it be again? What war could be even more terrifying than the war for free will?

"What is it?" she asked.

"We are all in danger. The whole Earth."

"Are you sure? How do you know that?"

Clarke shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I just know. And we need you," she silenced for a moment and then added. "All of us."

Octavia gave her a skeptic and angry look. She understood the little hint. She turned away from Clarke and continued walking.

"Octavia!"

O. bowed her head, so she wouldn't see her face.

"Promise, you will come back in the morning," asked Clarke. Octavia could clearly hear plea in her words.

But she didn't reply or bowed her head again. She walked away without saying anything and didn't look back.

And while coming down from the top of the tower by stairs she let herself to shed one tear. Just one more. Cause no one could see her weakness or judge her actions. And a little smile was born on her lips bitten to blood from pain.

She lied to herself. She lied to everyone. She thought that she could handle peace and silence. She was wrong. And everyone else saw it already. She was born to fight and there was nothing else she wanted and desired. Without fighting she would die. The warrior, like Indra said. The war girl, like she said to herself.

And all the hundred didn't matter, and all the world lost his sight to her. She's heard the songs of the horns and felt satisfied. Tomorrow she will come back. Finally she could feel the blood and death on her face and in her soul. Finally she could be what she was born to be.

Lincoln is dead, she said to herself one more time. One last time. Revenge is done, she said. Now she can fight till death, until her last breath and last drop of blood in her stubborn body. Until all her bones will be broken and smashed, until the world will beat the life out of her. She's going to fight.

The war was not over. The warrior rises again.


	3. Queens do not cry

**_3 • Lexa • Queens do not cry_**

 _Queens do not cry._

Stubborn solid lips, sharp elbows pointed to the knees.

 _Queens do not cry._

Four words are flying out by spiral with bitter whisper. The tongue is stamping these 14 letters, one by one. So correctly, so right.

 _Queens do not cry_.

There's always a country behind a Queen that needs care and protection until the last salty drop, and not of tears, but of blood. Holding a blade into their hands, Queens come out for the battles. The wind plays with girl's hair, and the eyes are determined ahead. Serious, concentrated Queens are standing, even if they don't have an army behind them. They're standing knowing that if there's at least one living creature in their land, then this country needs their Queen to save it.

Hateful tears like a river in the face, the fists near cheeks.

 _Queens do not cry._

Even if it's kind of pain when your heart has been literally burnt out from your chest, and on its place the mark was put. With the roasted edges it has been grown between lungs. But lips are cramped, dryness pushes on the eyes — Queens do not cry. When the memory tree is being ripped out with the roots from the soul by a rough hand, the Queens cannot break. The back is straight, the head is lifted up, and in the fixed pupils of eyes the fire reflects. All the moments are burning away in sparks, every face, everything that has happened.

 _Queens do not cry._

When the Queen is being devoid of her country, the sense starts to disappear. In one second the world narrows to one question: why? One salty pall strikes into the face, but the Queen stands looking into the distance, and not a single drop is coming from her eyes.

 _Queens do not cry._

But when the crystal heart of the country is being taken away, the Queens cannot live after that and do not know how.

A thousand times asking someone who has the power over fates, the Queen was waiting for the answer and was afraid to get crazy. The ruler with a crown on the dark braids, winded with the hot fighting air, cooled with the decisions of national questions. The-Queen-18-year-old-little-girl that learned how to kill.

But the heaven kept silent, when breaking with a throaty anguish, on the stone stairs the High Queen was praying, and crashing her arms on the stairs Lexa of TriKru was weeping.

 _A/n: this part is really sad to be honest. And for me is the favorite one so far. Lexa is 18 here, because I was imagining Costia's loss for her here. And I think now she's around 20, so let's imagine this is the truth. Because Lexa is one of the most complicated characters and I wanted to share my opinion about her. She's just a person. And she became Heda when she was 16 years old. And at 18 she gave up on her feelings, cause it was the "right" thing for her people._


	4. Thank you Heaven

**4 • Bellamy, Octavia • Thank you, Heaven!**

 _Why are you so cruel, heaven?_

She couldn't save him. She could not. Every single time she visualize it, her heart hoots somewhere between the spine. Maybe it is as damaged as she is.

She have never been studying or reading a lot, so she was not supposed to know where the heart is located. She was not supposed to be born either. Since she got to the ground, Octavia was dreaming that this is her second chance, another one, the last one. She truly believed all pain is gone from now on. But Earth turned out to be a new survival game. And there were no rules to be told. People were living as they could to stay alive. No ethical concerns, no guilt. Octavia had only one goal, but all of this didn't matter without Lincoln. Or Bellamy.

Bellamy! Is he still alive? Her brother, her guardian. He always looked after his little sister, loved her as much as he could with his male tempered heart. She wants to pray for him, but she doesn't know any prayers.

Tears cover her eyes, but O. blinks and they're already gone. She's walking through the woods in the forest path, she doesn't know where to go or where she belongs from now on. At least, she can go wherever her eyes lie. Her feet have already got used to the soft forest carpet covered in last season's leaves. She can step without a noise completely by now. The sword attached to her back is pulling her to the ground, but Octavia is stepping forward anyway. Stubbornly. Disobediently.

 _Why is fate so unfair? First, you took my brother, now Lincoln. What do you need now?_

She wants to scream, just like that time she couldn't find him among all these sacrifices to Reepers. She wants to send her cry into the depths of the woods, so everyone could hear it. The cry that will worry the birds, frighten the hunters, shake the ground to its roots. But what can she do? Octavia is just a seventeen-year-old girl who desires to look strong.

"Bellamy?"

Her brother is standing right in front of her with a bunch of teenagers. But she couldn't care less about them. Everything that matters to Octavia is her Bell. She stands there without trusting her own eyes and then runs to hug brother. He clenches her in his arms so hard, Octavia gasps. But she is happy.

Even if she didn't save Lincoln, she would never let Bellamy go again. And for the moment among all this cruelty and pain and grief everything is okay. For the small broken girl everything is okay.

Octavia looks up at the azure where ranks of white clouds pass indifferently looking at them. And she wants to scream with all the strength of her voice...

 _"Thank you, heaven!"_

 _A/n: timeline is where Octavia meets Bell in season two for the first time after the grounder's attack._


	5. City of light

**_5 • Raven Reyes • City of light_**

Lights...

Everywhere.

Glowing, tossing in her head, curling in spirals and dragging away to the bottom, but lifting her back up.

The darkness goes away.

For the first time she feels no pain, no misery, no hatred to herself. She can finally be free from the stupid fake leg and actually walk. She can run. She can feel once again in her life.

Lights glowing and running past her. No pain. No misery. No guilt. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Balking into the infinite sky high buildings are rising as a phoenix after burning out. Cities, countries, the whole world was burnt on fire, but here it is. Standing still, like frozen in time, untouchable to the darkness of life. City of light.

Raven feels like she's got her own wings, she's flying across the city, she can do anything, she can be anyone. No one or nothing can stop her from this.

"Finn..."

The memory... She's trying to look for it, but can't see it. The scariest feeling in life. You do know it has happened, but you cannot replay it in your head. Terribly and dreadfully.

The little raven made of metal is shaking at her neck. What does it mean? When did he make it for her?

"Raven, dear Raven, you don't need it."

The mind is convulsing, screaming inside, and the cry is coming out of her mouth.

"I do! I do need it!"

But she will not ask it back. She would not be Raven Reyes if she would beg and crave for mercy. No! She's not like that. She's strong, she's broken, but she's strong.

"You stole my memories!"

Not a question, but an accusation. Alie smiles as if it is the funniest thing in the world.

"You are better off without them."

Finn... Finn. He was good. He was her family. He died for peace and lived for it. He wanted better for her.

Raven screams snatching her head with dirty hands covered in machine oil.

How can she be better off without him? How? No? No.

Finn...

She's falling to her knees, she feels the bump. She's cold and she's scared and she thinks this is the end.

"Look at me. Ok?"

The voice comes out of nothing, fills her every cell, drives away the darkness.

"Just keep looking at me."

Raven can't believe her own mind anymore. Is it really his voice? How is it here, in her head? Alie took every memory, everything. But not this. The little flare of hope has been born in her brain.

"She's ready," says Finn only to her.

And she understands him. Here she makes her stand. No one, not that creepy Mount Weather Doctor, not Alie is allowed to take away her memories.

Her past, her presence.

She's taken over her life, and now Raven has to take it back. It will not be easy.

There will be pain and misery and guilt. There will be everything. But she will stop at nothing if it means she can still feel herself inside her body and not a bitch in the red dress.

Raven closes her eyes, but there's no darkness here. She sees the lights. Everywhere. Glowing, tossing in her head, curling in spirals and dragging away to the bottom, but lifting her back up. To Finn's voice. To hope.

 _A/n: Raven Reyes is and always will be my queen. She's so strong and beautiful and went through much. But she never gives up and believed in herself no matter what. This is the chapter for her._


	6. Memorial

**6 • Bellamy/Clarke, Octavia • Memorial**

The room is stuffy and red and dark. Octavia turns from one side to another, trying to fall asleep, but the pain doesn't let her close her eyes.

All her body slowly heals itself. She knows it does — that's what warriors do. They heal from wounds no matter how deep and hard they are. But this wound may be too deep to cover it with seams. And even Clarke Griffin will not be able to help.

The memories strike her as the sword stroke Pike's chest. Unexpected, cruel and completely inevitable. She blinks in hope that the visions will vanish with pain, with her own suffering, but nothing can expel this demon from her head.

 _"We fight together._ "

 _"I love you."_

 _It doesn't help,_ she thinks. _Knowing that you loved me only killed you and brought me pain._ She can't sleep anymore. Whenever O. puts her eyelashes down, she sees the bullet, she hears the sound, she feels her tears on her cheeks. And she hates to cry.

Octavia remembers the previous night. Her brother hugging her, trying to embrace her with all his heart. And her crying, crying so badly, she couldn't hold herself. She just hid her face in his chest like she used to do many years ago, when none of _it_ mattered yet.

The door opens and Bellamy enters quietly. He sits on the edge of the bed, looking at his sister thoughtfully. She turns again and answers to his eyes. Everything is there: hope, love, care, fear of losing the only sibling he has. But from time O. starts to notice something else there: something unfamiliar before. Something bright and strong, as if it is forged in steel. Something unbreakable, even under deathly sircumstances. She smiles faintly at the image of someone else's future.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy says after a long silence.

"Better now," she replies. "Still angry."

"Don't worry," he touches her palm. "We'll figure it out."

"If we survive," Octavia adds with quiet threat in a voice. "Ilian destroyed our ship. He will die!"

"O, calm down. We will figure it out," he says again.

She raises her head trying to look him in the eyes and find the source of this forgiveness coming. And then, in a second she gets it. A moment is enough to get what she was feeling all along with Lincoln.

"I'll go, and you try to rest, ok?" Bellamy says getting up.

"Bellamy," she reaches out for him finding his wrist and squeezing it hard. "Listen..."

"What is it?" he turns his head.

"Promise me, you won't let it go," she says with sparkling eyes. "Promise, while you have a chance, you will go ahead and say what you feel."

He bites his lip in hesitation. Of course he knows what she's talking about.

"I'm not sure if she needs it right now."

"No, she doesn't need it. But she needs you. And you need her. And we don't know if we have much time left. So please, Bellamy, if you do feel something, and I know you do, go there and tell her this. Even if you die tomorrow, even if everything will go to hell the next second, you will have this moment. And it's worth it, trust me."

He nods his head smiling kindly, brotherly and leaves the door open. Octavia lies again and closes her eyes. But this time she doesn't see the bullet or her own tears. She sees a peaceful meadow among the trees and a sun glistening in her braids. She feels the softness coming from her angel and she smiles knowing the truth. Out of her memorial the new story will be built. The story of her brother and of the one he loved.


End file.
